


Mereth Nuin Giliath

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli knows how important <i>Mereth Nuin Giliath</i> is to Tauriel. Which is why he is planning a very special celebration for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mereth Nuin Giliath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kíli to my Fíli.

Tauriel had thought that it would be a difficult time to live with the dwarves. They had such a long history of hating elves, that even the time when Thror and Thranduil had an allegiance, it had been tense. Now one of the very princes of the Mountain was in love with and betrothed to an elf, it left a bitter taste in the mouths of many of the dwarves. Yet as the months had progressed, the tense stares and cold shoulders had started to ease as they saw the elleth begin working beside the dwarves as if she were one of them. Plus they saw how happy she made their prince.

Of course she was certain that the fact that the new Queen Under the Mountain being half-elf and half-dwarf helped even further. It allowed the dwarves to see that not all elves and dwarves had hatred for one another. 

Which led to the celebration of _Mereth Nuin Giliath_. She knew that dwarves would take any reason for celebration, but she never expected them to willingly take part in an Elvish festival. However, it would seem that the alliance between Elves, Dwarves, and Men was strengthening as each adopted various festivals. While the Elves and Men did not completely celebrate Durin’s Day, it was a time for them to celebrate the end of the Battle of the Five Armies. _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ for the Elves was now also a harvest festival for the Dwarves and Men. All races celebrated the Winter Solstice together.

The mountain was full of mirth and merriment as the celebration for the Harvest Festival had gotten underway a few hours ago. There had been few times during her many years at Thranduil’s kingdom when she could truly celebrate _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ without being on duty. After putting in her requisite appearance as Kíli’s betrothed, Tauriel had slipped out of the feasting hall. She noticed that Kíli was missing and did wonder where he was, but he could have been off getting more ale.

Pausing as she slipped out, she saw a blue rose of Dale resting on a nearby stone with a piece of parchment attached to it. Walking over, she noticed her name was scrawled on the parchment in Kíli’s familiar handwriting. Lifting it, she opened the parchment and scanned the words, a soft smile curling at the corners of her lips.

_Meet me on the balcony of our rooms._

Tucking the parchment away, Tauriel made her way through the hallways towards the suite of rooms she and Kíli had started to share. Despite not being married, Thorin had said there was no reason for them not to share a room. It kept the sneaking around to a minimum, and since he and his own wife had not slept separately, which is technically how their marriage came to be by Elven law, Thorin felt that he didn’t have the right to keep Tauriel and Kíli apart if they did not want to be.

“Kíli?” Tauriel called as she stepped into their suites. She frowned when she got no response. “Kíli?” She stepped out onto the balcony, seeing it empty. She frowned deeper, looking around before pausing and seeing steps that led up along the mountain to another ledge. 

Seeing movement along the edge, she had to smile. She recognized the brief flash of dark hair she saw. Walking up the steps, she paused just before reaching the last step when she saw the pillows and furs, as well as some of her favorite flowers from around Dale and Erebor, even a few that had been brought from Mirkwood for _Mereth Nuin Giliath_.

“Tauriel,” Kíli said, smiling brightly when he saw her. “Do you like it?” He walked over and reached for her hands, holding them as she finished walking up the steps.

“It’s beautiful,” she said. 

“I knew you would want a spot to see the stars,” Kíli said. “I had hoped that the skies would remain clear enough for you to see.”

Tauriel ran her hands along the edge of the stones. “Is this why you would come out here when not training?”

“It is,” Kíli said with a grin. “It was meant to be a surprise and I knew you rarely came out to the balcony right now, so it was easy to do. Bofur and Fíli helped too. Bofur knows a lot about mining, so does Bifur. He helped as well. They were able to help me with the steps up to this ledge and helped me level out the ledge more and make it a bit larger.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Tauriel said. “Thank you, _meleth nin_.”

“ _Amrâlimê_ ,” Kíli said, putting his arms around her waist. “I had an ulterior motive for this.”

Turning to face him, she let her arms rest against her dwarf’s shoulders. “Oh? And what motive is that?” Her tone was teasing and playful.

“I wanted to seduce you,” Kíli said softly. “We have been waiting for the right time, I know. And I realized that perhaps this is the perfect time. To make love to you for the first time beneath the stars on the night of _Mereth Nuin Giliath_.”

Tauriel had to grin at how the sound of her most precious festival sounded slipping off of Kíli’s lips. She reached a hand up and brushed her fingers along his lower lip. “Aye,” she said gently. “I think that you are right. This is the perfect place and perfect night for us to make love for the first time.”

Kíli couldn’t help but grin at her. Drawing the tall elleth down, he pressed his mouth to hers. He almost lost it when her lips immediately parted and her tongue demanded entry into his mouth. Normally their kisses were chaste, heating up slowly. Rarely did Tauriel immediately deepen any kiss they exchanged.

Stepping closer, Tauriel sank to her knees to be more eye level with her dwarf before urging him down onto the soft canopy of pillows and fur around them, the glow of the stars above them, and the sweet scent of nature around them. Kíli pulled his mouth from Tauriel’s, brushing his lips along her jawline and down her neck as his fingers found the front of her leather bodice and began to unlace it. He paused and lifted his head to look into her eyes.

“Tell me you are absolutely sure, _amrâlimê_ ,” he said quietly. “We will still have the dwarven ceremony, but I know that being intimate means we will be married by your people’s traditions.”

She shivered at the dwarven endearment, her long fingers coming up to brush against his cheeks. Cupping his face, she butted their foreheads together. “I am positive, _meleth nin_ ,” she whispered. “I am forever yours and we will have the public ceremony for our people, but tonight, this joining of our souls, is for us alone.”

Kíli had no words to describe how he felt from what she said. He merely kissed her once more, finishing unlacing her leather bodice and drawing the fabric aside. His fingers brushed along the corset beneath the material and quickly worked at unclasping it in order to bare her naked flesh to him. 

Pulling away from him, Tauriel pushed his overcoat off of his broad frame before reaching for the edges of his loose tunic. She pulled it out of the waist of his leather breeches and pulled it up his barrel chest. While not quite as broad as his uncle or brother, he was still much broader than any elf she had seen without a shirt during training. Dark hair covered his chest and abdomen, thick cords of muscle rippling beneath the tanned flesh that was slightly lighter than his arms, but darker than the stripe of skin she could see just beneath the waist of his pants.

“You are amazing,” Tauriel whispered, letting her slender fingers brushed along the warm skin of her dwarrow. Kíli’s mouth quirked at the corners and his fingers immediately parted her corset. Taking her own movements, he pulled the light chemise she wore between the leather and skin and lifted it off of her, revealing her pale flesh to his eyes. His eyes darkened as his eyes roamed over her, seeing her nipples tighten under his gaze. His calloused fingertips brushed the soft flesh before resting at her waist and drawing her towards him. A soft gasp escaped Tauriel’s lips as the sensitive peaks of her breasts were pressed to his hard flesh.

“Not as amazing as you,” Kíli finally said, letting his fingers trail over the bare expanse of her back. Tauriel could only capture his mouth with her own. Their hands did not remain idle, shedding the rest of their clothes until they lay without a single stitch of fabric between them. The feel of his strong, hair covered legs tangling with her own smooth flesh was its own sense of foreplay. Tauriel could almost smell her own arousal, her thighs slick with need. The feel of Kíli’s arousal thick and heavy resting against her thigh was making her itchy with need.

“Tell me what you want, _meleth nin_ ,” Kíli whispered against her lips, using the elven endearment. His hands were far from idle now that they were naked, moving down across her belly to the juncture between her thighs. He stroked her with his thick, blunt fingers, feeling her mouth part in a gasp without hearing any sound release. He was slow and deliberate as he stroked her, watching her through half-lidded eyes.

“I want you inside of me,” Tauriel whispered, her blunt nails digging into his chest. “I can feel you against my thigh and I want you buried so deep I do not know where I end and you begin.” A wicked smile formed when she felt his length jump against her thigh at her words.

Kíli used his strength to push upwards, rolling her to her back more. He moved his hand away from core, interlocking their fingers. She shifted her own against his hand that was still slick with her arousal. Kili smirked and lowered his upper half down enough to kiss her. He shifted his lower body to cradle his wide hips between her thighs. A whimper of need slipped past her throat as she felt his thick cock brush against her. Kíli flexed his hips to tease her with the head of his shaft, a deep growl forming in his throat at the feel of her wet heat against him.

“Don’t tease,” Tauriel whimpered, her nails digging into the back of Kíli’s hands.

“How can I deny you?” Kíli murmured. He lifted his hips and nudged the head of his cock against her pussy before slowly pushing into her body. He had to squeeze his eyes shut as her body pulsated and rippled around him. He pushed completely into her, pausing to allow her a moment to adjust to his girth and knowing it was her first time.

Tauriel had expected discomfort, but it was as if the valar were blessing their union. The only thing she felt as Kíli slid into her completely was an incredible sensation of fullness, elation, pleasure, and completion. She pressed kisses to his lips, only gasping when his hips pulled back and he pushed into her once more. He built a slowly, but steady, rhythm inside of her. One long leg moved and wrapped around Kíli’s thigh, her foot pressing into the ground to give herself purchase to lift her hips to meet his thrusts.

“Tauriel,” Kíli groaned, feeling her moving against him.

“I will not break,” she whispered. “Take me. I want to feel you pushing into me.”

Kíli’s head shifted, pressing his forehead to hers as his fingers tightened around her own. His hips began to pull back further and his thrust home was harder, speed starting to increase between them. The stars twinkled down upon them as the only sounds that were heard was their skin moving against one another, the scrape of her nipples against his chest and their hips slapping together. Whimpers of need slipped past Tauriel’s lips, both panting as they started moving faster. 

A cry of surprised slipped from Tauriel’s mouth as Kíli released their intertwined fingers and wrapped around her to roll onto his back, drawing her on top of him. Lifting her head, she merely tilted it to the side in question.

“I want to see you moving atop me, _amrâlimê_ ,” Kíli said, thrusting his hips up to her. “I want to see that glorious hair aglow in starlight as it flows around me as you ride me.”

Her breath caught in her throat, her lips full and swollen from his kisses. Pressing her hands against his chest, she pushed herself upwards, head falling back as she felt Kíli’s cock slide even deeper into her willing body. Resting her hands against his chest, she began to rock her hips against his. Her nails dug into his chest, neck exposed as her hair flowed around them as he wanted. Her breasts swayed with each movement, her senses lost in the feelings they were creating.

To Kíli it was the most mesmerizing thing he had ever seen. Such abandon on her face as her nails dug into his skin, tangling in his chest hair as she rode him as if he were a wild stallion she was trying to tame. Her body glowed with exertion, the strands of her flame-colored hair sticking against their skin. She was soon all but bouncing on top of him, her breasts bobbing freely as her moans grew louder. He could feel her wet channel rippling and gripping him, her movements becoming less controlled and much more sporadic. He felt his own hips lose some of their rhythm, both of them reaching desperately for their mutual climax.

Tauriel stiffened, her body clamping down almost painfully onto his as her orgasm crashed into her. Her entire body began to shiver and vibrate from the intensity, her mouth now parted in a silent cry of pleasure. Two more thrusts into her shaking body was all it took for Kíli before he was joining her, releasing his own orgasm deep within her welcoming body. Their union complete, sealing them to one another forever, Tauriel’s body finally gave out and she collapsed onto his chest, pulling air raggedly into her lungs. She felt Kíli’s hips starting to slow as his cock softened inside of her, the last of his seed spilling into her quivering body.

Neither spoke, both catching their breath from their lovemaking. Kíli’s fingers ran through the tangled length of her hair that clung to their damp bodies. Tauriel nuzzled his neck, pressing a kiss to his skin.

“Husband,” she whispered. She could feel Kíli’s lips against her temple form into a smile.

“Wife,” he responded in kind. Lifting her head, Tauriel pressed her lips to his. Their night was far from over, as the newly joined dwarrow and elleth continued to privately celebrate _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ , and their wedding night.


End file.
